22 December 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-12-22 ; Comments *With the 1991 Festive Fifty abandoned, until resurrected in 1993, the second of four shows featuring top records and best sessions of the year. Sessions *Babes In Toyland #3 First Broadcast *70 Gwen Party # 1 Repeat *Fall # 14 Repeat *Ragga Twins # 1 Repeat Tracklisting Files a and f start during intro to first track of the programme *Bad Livers: Lust For Life *Culture: Life *Babes In Toyland: Handsome And Gretel (Peel Session) *Ultra Violence: You'll Never Sleep Tonight *Go: It Was Fun *70 Gwen Party: This New Model England (Peel Session) *Fall: The War Against Intelligence (Peel Session) File h begins during above track *W.B.I. Red Ninja: Soul On Ice (news) *Belt: Bad Breed (7" - Christmas) 7D1000 *Nirvana: Smells Like Teen Spirit :(JP (on Nirvana): 'When I saw them supporting Shonen Knife, in Kilburn, London, they said something along the lines of, "Of course, you realize, kids, that we're only using you to get to that Bryan Adams audience." I laughed, but I wondered whether they had said that at all of the gigs.') (The gig referred to appears to have taken place at the Kilburn National on 1991-12-05. See Gigography.) File j starts *Ragga Twins: Spliff Head/Jugglin' (Peel Session) File a ends and file b starts during above track *Babes In Toyland: Blood (Peel Session) *F.S.K.: Wooden Heart (album - Son Of Kraut) Sub-Up SUB LP 12 *70 Gwen Party: Hiding In The Wall (Peel Session) *Bongwater: Nick Cave Doll *Mastamwano: La Jeunesse *Fall: Idiot Joy Showland (Peel Session) *Neil Young & Crazy Horse: Cinnamon Girl Files h and j end and file i begins during above track *Gunshot: Crime Story / Clear From Present Danger *Anhrefn: Bank Robber File f ends and file g starts during above track *Hole: Mrs. Jones File b ends and file c starts during above track *Babes In Toyland: Mother (Peel Session) *Messiah: 20,000 Hardcore Members *Fall: A Lot Of Wind *70 Gwen Party: Devilling Hour (Peel Session) (news) File k starts *Curve: Zoo *Spiderbait: Circle K File i ends during above track *Ragga Twins: Wipe The Needle / Hooligans (Peel Session) *Boo Radleys: Sometime Soon She Said File c ends and file d starts during above track *Papa Wemba (with Bongo Wende): Labaya *Babes In Toyland: Dirty (Peel Session) *Fall: The Mixer (Peel Session) *Sebadoh: Gimme Indie Rock *Cobra: Tek Him File k ends *My Bloody Valentine: Coming Alone *70 Gwen Party: Peeping Stick (Peel Session) *Apollo 11: Peace Files d and g end at end of show File ;Name *a) JP911222b.mp3 *b) JP911222c.mp3 *c) JP911222d.mp3 *d) JP911222e.mp3 *e) BestOf1991_05b *f) John Peel 19911222 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 *g) John Peel 19911222 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 *h) JohnPeel_1991122a.mp3 *i) JohnPeel_1991122b.mp3 *j) L046.1 *k) L046.2 ;Length *a) 00:46:42 *b) 00:46:43 *c) 00:46:42 *d) 00:35:05 *e) 00:52:12 (last 25 minutes of this tape are the first 25 minutes of this show) *f) 01:34:34 *g) 01:27:38 *h) 00:52:21 *i) 00:52:13 *j) 00:40:27 *k) 00:46:03 ;Other *Not listed here, the file circulated as JP911222a.mp3 appears to be the wrongly dated start of 05 January 1992. *L019, L021, L022, L046 all contain parts of this show. ;Available *a)-d) Currently unavailable online *e) IAP's Tapes *f) Mooo *g) Mooo *j) http://tinyurl.com/bve6h8z *k) http://tinyurl.com/cq9a7nz Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online